


Lightweight

by Rebel_Atar



Series: The Drunk Chirrut Chronicles [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Written because people keep enabling me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: After Scarif Baze is taking some time to unwind in his and Chirrut's room. Chirrut went out and overindulged.





	Lightweight

It had been strange adapting to life on the Rebel base in the months since Scarif. Not that either Chirrut or Baze had much of a choice in the matter. None of the Rogue One crew did.

 

They had made it back alive, but only barely. It had taken a long time for each of them to get close to where they were before the mission and none of them had quite gotten back to that point yet.

 

Chirrut and Baze had moved into what was actually quite a generously sized room. A large bed, which was already well used, tucked in against the wall but the room opened up a little past it and they had a reasonable amount of floor space. A desk, a low table with some cushions around it, a little counter with a sink and a kettle and they had a fresher adjoining the room.

 

Baze was sat at the desk, chair facing out into the room. He was reading on a datapad and sprawled back in the chair with his legs spread. He was reading a novel, a romance but he wasn’t about to let anyone else know that. Chirrut was out around the base somewhere. They had been here for long enough now that Baze felt comfortable not being by his side constantly.

 

Chirrut had already memorised his way around the base, he had his staff and he was with Bodhi and Cassian. As much as Chirrut was a magnet for trouble he couldn’t possibly get into too much in those circumstances.

 

Baze sighed and rolled his shoulders, wincing a little and the cracking noise from his joints. He refused to admit he was getting old. Not yet. Not when he still felt young in so many other ways. Though he mostly had Chirrut to blame for those.

He went back to reading but didn’t get very far before the door slid open. Baze looked up to see Chirrut holding himself against the door frame. There was a deep flush across his cheeks. Baze turned off the datapad. Not that it mattered, Chirrut couldn’t see what he was reading, but it made him feel better about it.

 

“You’re back already? I thought Bodhi and Cassian had plans for you.” Said Baze.

 

Chirrut blinked where he stood and licked his lips. He stepped through the door, letting it slide shut behind him, and dropped his staff to the floor. He was swaying a little where he stood.

 

Baze suddenly recognised what he was seeing. Chirrut had been drinking, and no matter how many years passed he never got less of a lightweight. Baze watched him weave his way across the room, reaching a hand out toward him. He caught the hand in his own but started a little when Chirrut only used it to orientate himself so he could climb messily into Baze’s lap and sprawl out against him.

 

“Chirrut.” Baze sighed.

 

Chirrut buried his face in Baze’s neck, his arms coming up around Baze’s shoulders to help him cling on. Baze felt Chirrut’s breath hitch as he straddled him more fully.

“Baze.” Chirrut whispered dreamily into the skin at Baze’s throat. “You’re so _big.”_

 

Baze blinked wide eyed for a moment before chuckling as he felt heat thrum through him a little. Chirrut sighed and stroked a hand down his husbands chest before clumsily undoing his trousers. He shoved his hand down them without finesse, long fingers wrapping around Baze’s cock as Chirrut licked a line up his throat.

 

“Please Baze. I need it.” He whined, a needy little noise, and nipped at the skin under his lips. “Need you so bad.”

 

Baze shushed him and gently extracted Chirrut’s hand from his underwear. It had been a long time since Chirrut had gotten himself into this state. A long time since they’d been able to afford for him to. Baze had almost forgotten the way alcohol heated his lover’s blood. There was no shame in it and he was not so cruel as to deny Chirrut in his time of need.

 

He slid his own hand beneath Chirrut’s robe and trousers and into his smalls. He was already hard. Rock hard and leaking so much his length was wet with it. Chirrut moaned and bucked into Baze’s hand. He moved his face to press his forehead against Baze’s shoulder as he rolled his hips in a constant motion.

 

Baze stroked him slowly at first, teasing. He liked having a little power over Chirrut. The man so self sure normally. Then again he quite liked it when Chirrut had power over him as well. Baze smirked to himself and when Chirrut moaned again, loud and shameless, Baze sped up his strokes.

 

He could feel Chirrut shivering, twitching almost at the pleasure and knew he was getting close, when Chirrut cried out unexpectedly.

 

“No, no stop.  Baze please stop.”

 

Baze slowed his strokes to a stop and eased his hand back out of Chirrut’s trousers. “Are you alright love?”

 

“Baze _please_.” Chirrut gasped as he squirmed against him. “Need you.”

 

Baze raised an eyebrow, confused at the mixed signals he was getting. It wasn’t like Chirrut to not know what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around his lover and smoothed a hand over Chirrut’s back when he turned his head to speak into Baze’s ear.

 

“Need you inside me.” Chirrut moaned, low and desperate. “Need you in me. Baze please. Fill me up so good. So _fucking_ good.”

Chirrut ground his hips helplessly against Baze’s own and Baze could feel the heat surging through his body. He was definitely interested now. He let his hands slide down to cup Chirrut’s ass and pull them flush against each other. Chirrut let out another moan and fumbled in the pocket of his robe for a moment before pressing a vial to Baze’s chest.

 

Baze took it from him, glancing at it a moment before rolling his eyes. Of course Chirrut carried lube with him. He pushed at Chirrut’s chest, urging him up and off of his lap.

 

“Strip.” Baze growled, voice gone gravelly with desire.

 

Chirrut swayed upright and all but threw his clothes off in desperation as Baze freed his cock and slicked up his fingers. He grabbed Chirrut with his other hand, pulling him back up onto his lap, spread wide across Baze’s thighs.

 

Once he was draped back over him Baze wrapped one arm firmly around Chirrut’s waist while his other hand reached back between Chirrut’s cheeks. Thick fingers pressing against his hole.

 

Chirrut let out a broken moan and ground back against them, eager to be filled with something at least. Baze didn’t waste any time. Chirrut was so needy and vocal and he’d be damned if it wasn’t doing _everything_ for him right now. He worked two fingers into Chirrut easily. When they were younger he would have started with one but Chirrut was far more experienced at being filled by Baze now.

 

He still worked in a third finger, despite Chirrut’s protests that he didn’t need it, and scissored them to stretch his lover out. Baze was many things but he wasn’t a small man. Finally, when he thought Chirrut couldn’t take any more teasing and Baze couldn’t take any more of his moans, he slid his fingers out and pulled Chirrut better into position.

 

Chirrut reached an arm behind him and grasped Baze’s cock, positioning it flush against his entrance before easing back onto it with a long, low moan.

 

“Oh. Oh _Baze._ ” Chirrut rolled his hips once he was fully seated. His head was tilted back and the flush from his cheeks had now spread half way down his chest. “I feel so full.” He moaned. Chirrut lifted up a little, feeling Baze’s cock sliding out of him before he slammed back down onto it.

 

Baze gripped Chirrut’s hips, helping him ride his cock in earnest. Chirrut was so loud, moans falling near constantly from his lips.

 

“Baze. So big. So _good._ ” A filthy litany that he repeated over and over.

Baze shifted where he sat, sliding down in the chair a little, and the angle slammed his cock into Chirrut’s prostate on the next thrust. Chirrut’s voice cracked as he sobbed in pleasure his own cock steadily leaking onto Baze’s stomach where he was pressed against his husband.

 

“Right there. Baze right there. I’m so close.” Chirrut sped up. Desperately rising and falling on Baze’s cock, chasing pleasure as fast as he could. Baze wrapped a hand around him and jerked him in time with his thrusts.

 

“Come for me Chirrut. Let go for me.”

 

Chirrut’s back bowed as he folded over, grinding himself down on Baze as he spasmed, painting both their stomachs with come. Baze groaned and thrust hard up into Chirrut causing little hiccuping whines until he finally came inside him.

 

Chirrut flopped forward, snuggling into Baze’s shoulder. “Mmmm that was good.” He slurred, drawing out the words.

  
Baze sighed at peace with the knowledge that between the two of them he was the only one in a fit state to clean either of them up.


End file.
